1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembling, connecting, securing, packaging, sealing and other fastening functions applied to different products and with notable particularity to products generated from sheet materials, as paper, cardboard, acetate, fabrics and others.
Traditional fastening methods have inherent practicality and convenience limitations, and do not offer a solution to a number of other specific needs as this invention does.
Attempts to overcome these restrictions have resulted in substantially higher production costs to the industries involved, and consequently to the end user; only to achieve a trade of these limitations for others, while producing no answer to the other specific needs that this invention addresses, as the following prior art summary indicates.
2. Prior Art
Examples of the prior art are listed as they relate to different applications of this invention. AS A SYSTEM TO SEAL ENVELOPES, BAGS, BOXES, PACKAGING, ETC. A conventional system uses a dry glue coating that needs to be moistened to promote adhesion of the surfaces involved.
Depending on the scale and nature of each task, this moistening is normally achieved by different means, including the use of wet sponges, roll-on bottles with water, and the actual licking of the dry glue with the user""s tongue. Regardless of the means used, the need to moisten a dry adhesive coating is precisely the first disadvantage of this system. Also the implementation of this system is highly challenged by the high temperatures used by roller friction printers which in many cases cause an undesirable premature fastening of the envelope.
In recent years, the inconveniences of this archaic system have prompted different attempts to create a more practical solution, but the success of these attempts has been very relative, since new inconveniences are created in the process.
One of these systems requires two opposite coatings of dry glue (normally rubber cement like) that when contacting one another, the envelope, packaging, box etc. is sealed, eliminating thereby the need to moisten the coating. These are some disadvantages of this system:
1) A higher cost is apparent, since two coatings of glue are necessary.
2) These coatings are exposed at all times, risking the good bonding quality of the glue.
3) The impediment to feed envelopes or other flat objects through machines, such as printers, since the glue and the parts of said machines will disturb each other.
4) The piece must remain unfastened before its use, occupying therefore more shelf or floor space during packaging, display and storage.
Another system uses a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on one of the surfaces that need to be fastened. This pressure sensitive coating is protected with a paper, plastic or synthetic liner carrying a release substance before its use. An example of this system is an envelope manufactured and marketed by Mead Corp. of Dayton, Ohio, under the name of Press it-Seal it(trademark) (Product #43100 75024.)
This system does eliminate the need to moisten the adhesive coating, yet it has its own significant disadvantages:
1) There is an obvious higher cost of production, since foreign parts and additional production steps are required.
2) The presence of this foreign liner may prevent the capability of envelopes and other flat objects to be fed through printers or other machines.
3) The user needs to incur in the additional steps of peeling and disposing of this foreign liner
4) Depending on the material used, this liner might not be biodegradable.
As examples of these new systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,585 to RedI proposes the use of pressure sensitive adhesive coupled with the release liner to seal a box; U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,757 to Back proposes as an alternative embodiment, the use of the pressure sensitive adhesive coupled with the release liner and additionally, having said arrangement mounted on the two surfaces that are being connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,264 to Kranz discloses a duplex envelope that in one of its double aspects requires a removable release liner to protect a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive entailing additional expenses and impracticalities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,391 to Wiseman discloses an envelope that can be temporarily or permanently sealed. To that end, Wisemar proposes two procedures that are unnecessary with the present invention: a) The need to moisten a dry adhesive coating; and b) the need to use removable release liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,576 to Doderer-Winkler discloses a reusable envelope that needs a removable release liner to protect a coating of adhesive on a flap, and then a protective strip of tape on the body of the envelope to permit the temporary sealing of the envelope, so it can be repeatedly used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,229 to Shimazaki proposes a stack of pressure sensitive adhering envelopes, having on the back of each flap a coating of release, and on the front a coating of adhesive, so that when the envelopes are stacked with the flaps open, the adhering interface between the pressure sensitive adhesive and the release is not permanent and each envelope could be sealed without having to moisten the adhesive.
The following are problems and limitations of this system:
1) The need to package and sell the envelopes in quantities. Individual envelopes could not be marketed.
2) The absolute need of having the envelopes in an open condition, prior to their final use,
3) The impossibility to feed them through a printer, copier or any other machine. 4) A removable release liner needs to be applied to the flap of the bottom envelope, to protect it.
AS A FASTENING SYSTEM TO PRODUCE BINDERS AND FOLDERS. Some existing systems require the perforation of the sheets to be bound, others require stitching, others require insertion of pages into plastic sleeves. In many cases, any or all of these systems are viable, in others, depending on the articles to be bound, these means are simply undesirable.
U.S. Pat. 5,524,929 to Emmel offers an alternative to these systems, yet requiring a significantly more complex construction and with a more complicated mode of operation. Also, there is a product in the market by the name xe2x80x9cPicture Post (trademark)xe2x80x9d Photo Mailing Card (Product #984 60060) bearing a patent pending notice, manufactured by Deluxe Craft Mfg. of Chicago, Ill.; which according to its packaging was custom designed for the United States Postal Service (USPS), and which is sold at post offices.
This product has 4 plastic sleeves mounted on a printed cardboard assembly and it is intended to carry photographs for mailing, after being placed into an envelope.
The product appears functional and attractive, yet its production costs are reflected in a fairly high retail price.
AS A SYSTEM TO CARRY FORMS OR OTHER SHEET MATERIALS THAT ARE TOO SMALL OR TOO UNSTEADY OR WITH IRREGULAR SHAPES THROUGH PRINTERS, TYPEWRITERS, FAXES OR OTHER MACHINES. This situation is illustrated by the need to feed checks through desktop printers. Normally, checks for these printers come in detachable sets of three checks per sheet.
When the three checks are simultaneously printed, this system is sufficiently satisfactory. But printing three checks at the same time is a rare occurrence. Hence, after printing one or two checks, there is a remnant of two or one check, depending on the case, which can not be a)set up in the accounting software and b)fed trough the printer.
This impediment causes substantial waste of time and pre-printed-numbered checks, which in turn affects the efficiency of bookkeeping and accounting, as loose checks must be either filled out by hand or voided, and then manually entered into the program, which entails an additional risk of error.
To reduce these adverse consequences, New England Business Services (NEBS), of Groton, Mass., provides as a complement to its laser and inkjet check orders a device by the name of xe2x80x9cLaser Taxi(trademark)xe2x80x9d, by Hico Products, Inc. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,238 to Olson.) This system consists of a single rectangular sheet of paper, folded in two sections, a larger section and a smaller section. The smaller section has an adhesive strip, or as an alternative, two sided tape instead of the adhesive strip; and the form or document to be carried is positioned between the two sections.
The following are deficiencies of this existing method:
1) If this adhesive strip is not covered and the forms carrier is kept unfolded, the adhesive will be ruined by the friction of the printer""s rollers, heat and the natural adhesion of dust and other particles.
2) The manual removing and repositioning of a protective strip, before and after each use, makes the process impractical, and imposes an excessive wear and tear to the material and construction of the forms carrier, reducing thereby its durability.
3) When this protective strip is in use, and the form carrier is not carrying a form, it can not maintain a defined, steady shape, since the natural tendency of the smaller section is to raise and form an angle with the larger section, making uneasy its handling and storage. AS A FASTENING SYSTEM FOR POSTING CARDS, NOTES, BILLS, SIGNS, ETC. An example of this function are receipt cards, such as those used by the USPS, and other courier companies for certified or registered correspondence. To affix these cards the pressure sensitive adhesive plus protective liner system, already discussed, is normally used. In this case also, the system presents the disadvantages explained before. (High production costs; difficulty to feed through printers and machines, the need to remove this foreign liner and discard it, etc.)
AS A FASTENING SYSTEM FOR BULLETIN BOARDS. A popular system consists of affixing the documents with a tack onto a cork board.
In many cases this is viable. In others, the following disadvantages make the system undesirable:
1) The document will suffer a perforation
2) The tacks represent a risk of accidental harm, particularly when they fall on the floor and may be stepped on, or be reached by children.
Another system is just attaching the document with adhesive tape. In certain cases this is acceptable, in other cases one of these two situations may make the system undesirable:
1) Too strong adhesion of the tape to the document may make impossible its removal without damaging the document.
2) Since the adhesion of the tape affects only one surface of the document, weather conditions and different levels of humidity may cause the document to be untimely detached.
AS A SYSTEM TO SECURE DOCUMENT ENCLOSURES. An example of this function is the need to secure checks or currency to greeting cards. Normally, a built in loose pouch is used. These are disadvantages of this system:
1) The support and safety offered is directly related to the position in which the card is handled, therefore there is a risk of losing its contents.
2) And as a result of this, this system further imposes creative and design limitations to the production of these cards.
Another example of this function is the need to attach cards or other flat objects onto a mailing piece. Normally a coating of glue is applied to the mailing piece, and the card or flat object is simply attached to it. In certain cases this system is not viable, as for example:
1) If more than one layer of objects has to be attached to the mailing piece.
2) If the mailing piece and attachment have to run through a machine, like a continues printer and a substantial support is required.
AS A CUSTOM FASTENING SYSTEM CAPABLE OF HAVING TWO SURFACE AREAS COATED WITH A FASTENING AGENT IN CONTACT, BUT DETACHED, AND ATTACHING THEM BY POSITIONING AN ARTICLE, FREE OF ANY FASTENING AGENT BETWEEN THEM (IN A SANDWICH-LIKE MANNER). No reference was found. AS A SYSTEM TO ASSIST IN MOUNTING A PHOTOGRAPH ON A MAT FRAME. Commonly, photographs are positioned from the back of the mat, and arranged so the desired area shows through the aperture of the mat, then they are secured also from the back with adhesive tape. The disadvantages of the system are the need to incur in this step of applying the adhesive tape, and the risk of damaging the photograph when it needs to be removed.
Another system, as proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,957 to Wenkman requires a more complex construction, since it can also be used for mailing the photograph, requiring therefore additional mounting steps with an apparent higher cost, unnecessary when the mailing function will not be used.
AS A SYSTEM TO PRODUCE SELF CONTAINED FORMS. Multiple mailing assignments have become a customary situation at all levels in today""s private and public sectors. Therefore, functionality, economy and versatility are very desirable qualities associated with these assignments.
Many attempts have been made to achieve these qualities, and most of these efforts have been restricted to continuous feeding systems.
The following are notable exponents of the known art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,651 to Bradley, assigned to Bedford Engineering Co. of Armonk, N.Y.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,562 to Bendel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,867 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,774 to Goodno, assigned to Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Grand Island, N.Y.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,835 to Muscoplat.
These are specific shortcomings of these exponents of the known art:
1) No system addresses both, continuous and non continues feeding printing needs,
2) Some of the known systems require the forming of enclosure and envelope separately, utilizing thereby additional materials and assembly time, also increasing the postage cost due to its higher weight,
3) Some of the known systems require double sided printing of the piece, increasing the costs and also increasing the risk of mismatch due to human error,
4) Some of the known systems require a complex industrial set-up, limiting thereby the options of the end user, and preventing the on-location final output by end user,
5) Some of the known systems use unprotected and exposed coatings of adhesive, during the preparation, printing and forming of the piece, compromising thereby the effectiveness of the adhesive, the appearance of the finished piece, the privacy of the message, and the good flow of the overall project,
6) Some of the known systems require adhesive coatings to be moistened to promote adhesion, and some require the peeling of a liner to expose adhesive, incurring thereby in additional steps.
Also, related to these self contained forms, the USPS (United States Postal Service) sells non-continuous forms that don""t require an envelope for mailing.
One version is sold under the brand name xe2x80x9cAerogrammexe2x80x9d, which appears to be intended mainly for letters and similar correspondence.
Another version is sold under the brand name xe2x80x9cBright Eyes Stampsxe2x80x9d, made of a card stock and, with decorative imprinting on it, which appears to be intended for greetings and similar correspondence.
Both products require layers of dry adhesive to be moistened for sealing of the form, which constitutes its first disadvantage.
Another significant disadvantage resulting from this system is the inability to feed the form through a desktop printer for personalized imprinting.
And yet another disadvantage is the need to enter the addressing information on the outside of the form, as an additional step.
There is also a self seal mailer in the marketplace by Avery Dennison Corp. of Pasadena, Calif., (Product #8325) bearing a patent pending notice, which is an 8 xc2xdxc3x9711xe2x80x3 rectangular sheet with two score lines, dividing the rectangle in three panels, and having a narrow extension of about ⅝xe2x80x3 (For a total length of 11 ⅝xe2x80x3) that carries a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive and which needs to be protected by a removable strip carrying a release substance.
This self seal mailer has the following disadvantages with respect to the self sealing forms possible by this invention:
1) It is necessary to separately produce and then affix this strip liner, which represents additional manufacturing costs that obviously translate into a higher retail price.
2) It is necessary to remove and then discard this strip liner to seal the envelope.
3) It is necessary to install and use customizing software prior to printing of the form via a computer, due to the extension that causes the form to have a non standard size, as those pre-formatted by most word processing, desktop publishing, accounting and other computer programs.
3) The additional costs associated with this software.
4) The need to print separately the message and the addressing information.
5) Due to its open side panels, the contents of the message can be easily seen by anyone with a minimal effort. Hence, the mailer can not be used when privacy and confidentiality are desirable.
Also, some patent documents disclose other individual products incorporating the use of alternated adhesive coatings and release coatings, directed to solve needs different to those addressed by this application, as:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,634 to Small titled xe2x80x9cFastener For Disposable Diaperxe2x80x9d discloses a fastener specifically designed to aid in the securing of opposite ends of a disposable diaper. The fastener is a separate piece that requires to be mounted onto the diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,642 to Michel, titled xe2x80x9cBinding Strip For Book Leavesxe2x80x9d refers specifically to individual strips to connect book leaves, that then need to be connected together and then need to be connected to a cover to conform a book. But this patent does not disclose how this is done. The use of alternated coatings of adhesive and release substances seems to fail to offer any practical solution or advantage to any problem or need, as it is proposed by this patent. The steps to obtain a functional purpose by this method seem by far much more complex than any previously established binding method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,121 to Richman, titled xe2x80x9cSingle Substrate Tab Fastenerxe2x80x9d discloses a fineness tab that is specifically designed to aid in the fastening of diapers. The fastener is a separate piece that requires to be mounted onto the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,634 to Hasegawa, titled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Sheet and Method For manufacturing The samexe2x80x9d. The use of alternated adhesive and release coatings is restricted to a specific type of product, defined in this patent as posters and signs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,810 to Mertens, titled xe2x80x9cFanfolded Tablet of a Web Which is Separable Into Sheets Each Bearing A Pressure-Sensitive Adhesive Patternxe2x80x9d. The use of alternated adhesive and release coatings is restricted to a specific product, which is a variation of an existing product, commercially known as xe2x80x9cPost-itxe2x80x9d(trademark) pads, produced and marketed by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co. (3M) of St. Paul, Minn., the same assignee of Mertens""s patent, and the intended function of the invention disclosed is to overcome the tendency of the adhesive properties to expire over certain periods of time, or to add strength to the adhesive properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,141 to Linnnewiel titled xe2x80x9cResealable Flexible Packaging and Sealing Tape Thereforxe2x80x9d discloses a packaging system designed to seal bags and the like. The tape is a separate piece that requires to be mounted onto the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,574 to Mertens titled xe2x80x9cSheet Composite Adapted To Be Printedxe2x80x9d, discloses a method to produce note pads for the posterior customized individual imprinting of each component sheet of said pad, one at a time, which suggests that the invention is oriented primarily to personal use.
Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,062 to Mertens et al titled xe2x80x9cNote or Note Pad Preparationxe2x80x9d discloses a method to produce note pads for the posterior customized printing of said pads. Subsequent to said imprinting, said note pads must be cut to obtain individual notes, which suggests that the invention is restricted to industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,264 to Shibata et al, titled xe2x80x9cPressure-Sensitive Tape, Pressure-Sensitive Tape-Fixing Structure, and Roll of Pressure-Sensitive Tapexe2x80x9d discloses a pressure sensitive tape for use in fixing one member to another member, as for example, opposite parts of a diaper. The tape is a separate piece that needs to be mounted onto the member(s) involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,607 to Nakamura et al, titled xe2x80x9cWater-Soluble Double Faced Adhesive Tape For Splicingxe2x80x9d discloses a double faced tape for splicing two substrates, in a fashion that prevents the spliced area to have a sudden increase in thickness. By its own definition the tape is a separate element that needs to be attached to the substrates being spliced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,498 to Arakawa, titled xe2x80x9cStructure of Releasing Partxe2x80x9d discloses a structure added to parts that need to be fastened, like diapers, for example, and with particular focus on the adhesive and releasing properties of the coatings. Also, the release and adhesive coatings respectively are always proposed to be applied to different surfaces. The structure is a separate part that needs to be applied to the parts that need fastening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,069 to Coats et al, titled xe2x80x9cInternational Document Shipping Pouchxe2x80x9d discloses the assembly of envelopes and matching labels connected in an intertwined fashion by the use of adhesive and release coatings, which is restrictively intended to solve a specific function, which is to expedite the handling of international shipments. WO Patent 95/14064, titled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Productsxe2x80x9d (Applicant Ko Pack KK; Ko Pack UK; Inventor: Kobayashi, Junichi) discloses the alternated use of adhesive and release coatings to produce linerless tapes, labels and sheet materials. (The term sheet materials does not offer any further specification, since the already mentioned tape and labels, are of necessity sheet materials). The use of these coatings is proposed in a restrictive manner applied to those products, that perform specific functions, as follows: 1) Adhesive tape is a separate part used to connect two separate parts. 2) A label is a separate part used to identify another part or article.
Patent Abstracts of Japan Publication Number JP9263737, titled xe2x80x9cProcess and Apparatus For Production of Double Adhesive Sealxe2x80x9d (Patentee: Ko Pack International KK; Inventor: Kobayashi Junichi) which consists of two facing sheets with adhesive and release coatings alternated and disposed in inverse position. The invention is restricted to that sealing product, which is perceived as a separate part, since it is intended to seal other parts. The invention is very similar to preceding WO 95/14064 to the same applicant and by the same inventor.
Patent Abstracts of Japan publication Number JP63066280, titled xe2x80x9cTape for Pastingxe2x80x9d, (Patentee and Inventor: Keiichiro Matsuda) discloses two facing strips of tape in an identical manner as the preceding document. The invented tape, of course is also restricted to the intended function of connecting two different parts, which defines the tape as a separate part.
EP 0 472 376 A1 patent, titled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Articles With Integral Release System and Methods of Making the Samexe2x80x9d discloses different absorbent articles that can be fastened to an underwear garment and that do not require removable release liners. The invention and method applies to those specific products and uses.
EP 0512 153 A patent, titled xe2x80x9cLabeling Product Using Adhesive Sealxe2x80x9d (Applicant: Ko-Pack Corporation; Inventor: Kobayashi, Junichi) discloses a product very similar to the preceding documents JP9263737, and WO 95 14064 to the same applicant and by the same inventor), having its function restricted to label other articles.
All of these patent documents refer to different specific products, and none of these products addresses the different novel uses and applications that this invention does, permitting the solution of different existing problems and needs, in a practical, useful and economical manner.
Summarily, as all the preceding examples under this xe2x80x9cPrior Artxe2x80x9d title indicate, a distinct and clear need exists for a more efficient and practical fastening method related to the multiple applications of this invention. Furthermore, this need is magnified by the lack of any prior art addressing other types of problems and needs also mentioned in this prior art discussion.
Summarily, as all the preceding examples under this xe2x80x9cPrior Artxe2x80x9d title indicate, a distinct and clear need exists for a more efficient and practical fastening method related to the multiple applications of this invention. Furthermore, this need is magnified by the lack of any prior art addressing other types of problems and needs also mentioned in this prior art discussion.
This invention relates to a fastening method and the products made possible by it. As summarily described by FIGS. 2-16, the method consists of having a layer or layers of a fastener 202 and a layer or layers of a fastener inhibitor 206, disposed in a mutually facing arrangement on surfaces (planes) 201 and 203, so said surfaces do not fasten to each other in a permanent manner, and the position of a double surface plane 205, void of any layers between said surfaces 201 and 203, to enable the fastening function in a more permanent or in a temporary manner, depending on the properties of the fastener 202, as shown in more detail by FIG. 9. Additionally, other fastening attributes are possible by the use of a layer or layers of a lower strength fastener 204.
A primary object of this invention is:
1) To provide with a novel fastening system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, in a practical and economical manner and that further expands possibilities related to connecting, securing, packaging sealing and other fastening functions of different products, and with notable particularity to products generated from sheet flexible materials, as paper, cardboard, film, acetate and others.
As a result, the following are other objects of this invention:
2) To eliminate the need to moisten coatings of dry glue to activate it, and avoid all the disadvantages of this system, for sealing envelopes, boxes, etc.
3) To eliminate the need to use double coatings of adhesive and avoid all the disadvantages of this system for sealing envelopes, boxes, etc.
4) To eliminate the need to use foreign strips to protect adhesive coatings, for the sealing of envelopes, boxes and other containers; and all the disadvantages that this system entails, like higher production costs, that naturally translate into higher retail prices, as this foreign strip must be produced separately, and then affixed to the product. 4a) And yet another object is to eliminate the need to remove and then discard this foreign strip by the end user.
5) To eliminate the need to use these foreign strips for other fastening functions, as for example, the posting of cards, signs, etc., the carrying of forms through printers, etc. and all the disadvantages that this system entails, like higher production costs that later translate into higher retail prices, and the need to remove and discard these foreign strips by the end user.
6) To provide with an efficient and practical system of sealing envelopes and packages.
7) To further provide with a fastening system that makes evident any tampering with envelopes, boxes and other means of packaging.
8) To provide with an efficient and practical system to feed sheets of paper or other materials that are too small, too unsteady or that have irregular shapes through printers, faxes, typewriters and other machines.
9) To offer alternative solutions for binding and other related functions.
10) To offer alternative solutions for bulletin boards and other related functions.
11) To offer alternative solutions for fastening correspondence enclosures and other related functions.
12) To provide means to assist in the mounting of photographs and pictures onto mat frames, and other related functions.
13) To provide means to secure checks and currency to greeting cards, and other related functions.
14) To provide with a practical and economical method to produce self contained forms, such as letters, accounting and legal correspondence, advertising messages, etc. for the personalized printing of both, a private message and the address and return information as well as any other information, achieving this with one single printing command, and one single trip of said form across the printer, and being said form also capable of containing enclosures, such as return envelopes, cards, etc. As a result of this object, the following are further objects of this invention:
14a) To save paper, when used to produce self contained forms, thanks to its form plus envelope dual function.
14b) To provide with different assembly configurations to suit continues and non continuous feeding systems, making possible its use with virtually any industrial, commercial and personal printers, and the handling of long runs, short runs or individual printing assignments.
14c) To increase the efficiency of personalized printing by including additional areas that become separate personalized documents as cards, stubs, etc., after they are detached, which in combination with an enclosure, as a return envelope, for example, can maximize the results of a personalized mailing project.
14d) To further provide nesting capabilities that enable the insertion of enclosures.
14e) To satisfy a diversity of personalized mailing specifications, by working in conjunction with software customized to said specifications, creating additionally other marketing opportunities.
15) Another object of this invention is to further enable the incorporation of these fastening principles to any desired articles for any particular needs, by the use of adaptable fastening means as tape, containing the principles of this system. The various objects and multiple advantages of this invention are further explained by the following description and embodiment examples taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.